


Off fucking your boyfriend?

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, you know I have to go! Tucker’s been getting suspicious." “Don’t care.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off fucking your boyfriend?

“Come on, you know I have to go! Tucker’s been getting suspicious.”  
            “Don’t care.”  
            Simmons pulled him back into another kiss, noting the fact that the Blue didn’t fight it. It lasted for a minute before they pulled away, Church running his fingers through the Red’s hair. He was already standing outside Simmons’ window, the redhead practically hanging outside to reach him. Pulling the other in for one final peck he whispered a quick “see you soon” before taking off into the dark.   
            Simmons sighed, resting his elbow on the edge of the window, placing his head on it as he watched the Blue armor disappear over the hill.  
            “You guys are so fucking gay.”  
            The maroon soldier jumped, whipping around to face Grif, who was now standing next to his bunk, stripping off his armor.  
            “Grif! You’re supposed to be training for another hour!”  
            “You actually think I’m going to listen to Sarge?”  
            “Um… Speaking of Sarge…”  
            “If I was going to tell him, I would have by now, seeing as both Tucker and I have known for three weeks.”  
            “What?!”  
            “You two aren’t very sneaky dude. I’m kind of surprised that Sarge and Donut haven’t noticed yet. Like, Donut knows that something’s up. He just hasn’t figured out that it’s church.” He paused, chuckling. “Bow chika bow wow. Tucker would be proud of me.”  
            “Oh god.”  
            “Don’t worry; I’m not going to make fun of you. Much.”  
            “I hate you.”  
            “Just the way I like it.”  
—-  
            “Off fucking your boyfriend?”  
            Church jumped, turning to where Tucker was sitting in the chair in the corner of the main room. He hadn’t noticed the other Blue when he’d walked in.  
            “What?”  
            “I asked if you were off with Simmons.”  
            Church blinked. How…? “What’s it to you?”  
            He didn’t miss the grin on Tucker’s face. “Nothing.”  
            “Oh shut up, bitch.”  
            “Only if you do, Red-fucker.”  
            “You’re an asshole.”


End file.
